1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door glass run to be attached to a door frame and, more particularly, to a structure for attaching a corner portion of the door glass run to the door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a door glass run 4 is attached along an inner periphery of a door frame 2 of a door 1 of a motor vehicle. The door glass run 4 guides a door glass 3 into its closed and open positions, and seals a periphery of the door glass 3 which is elevated into its fully closed position.
As shown in FIG. 6, the door glass run 4 is generally provided with a base portion 40 having a substantially U-shaped cross-section, outer and inner seal lips 41, 42 which are formed at both ends of the base portion 40 for holding both surfaces of the door glass 3, and a seal wall 46 which is pushed upwardly by an end edge of the door glass 3.
The door glass run 4 having the above-described constitution is attached to a channel-shaped door frame 2 having a substantially U-shaped cross-section.
In an outer side wall of the base portion 40, a stepped portion 411 which protrudes outwardly is continuously formed along an end edge of the outer lip 41.
Upon attaching, the stepped portion 411 abuts an end edge 21 of the door frame 2. However, in the corner portion of the door frame 2 which is encircled by the line A in FIG. 5, the door glass run 4 is likely to be attached in a state deviating from a predetermined position.
Furthermore, when the door glass 3 is lowered, the corner part of the door glass run 4 is likely to be pulled downwardly due to the sliding resistance between the door glass 3 and the door glass run 4.
Accordingly, the attached state of the door glass run 4 to the door frame 2 becomes unstable. This causes a gap S to be generated between the end edge 21 of the corner part of the door frame 2 and the stepped portion 411 of the door glass run 4, as shown in FIG. 6, thereby deteriorating good appearance around the corner part of the door frame 2, and decreasing the sealing properties of the door glass run 4.